The Ricardos Change Apartments
Previous episode: Lucy's Last Birthday Next episode: Lucy Is Matchmaker http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SwitchApartments.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CrowdedToys.jpg photoweek128a.jpg photoweek128b.jpg photoweek128c.jpg Plot Lucy is trying her best to find a place for everything now that she also has to put away all of Little Ricky's things. Her solution is to stuff toys and other paraphernalia anywhere they might fit, whether that is under couch cushions or in the desk drawers. Ricky is annoyed with how all of his stuff has been moved to ridiculous places, but Lucy says that this is the only way she can cope with such a cramped living space. Ethel announces that nearby neighbor Mrs. Benson has been crying for days, now that her daughter got married and moved out. Lucy realizes that the Bensons' apartment has an extra room that they don't need now, a room that Little Ricky could use. Lucy wants to switch apartment with the Bensons, but Ricky stops her in the middle of her creative plan. He figures that the Bensons' apartment must cost more money per month if it's bigger, and Ethel confirms that the Bensons' apartment does indeed cost $20 a month more than the Ricardos' apartment. Lucy tries to persuade Ricky to switch apartments by making it overly crowded. She fills the living room with a bunch of new toys, and Ricky can barely walk around. When that doesn't work, she and Ethel go and talk to Mrs. Benson about switching. Mrs. Benson likes the idea, and she knows her husband will like paying $20 a month less, but she doesn't have time to switch apartments today. Lucy says that some of her best friends are professional movers, and she ropes Ethel and Fred into switching all of the furniture in the two apartments. Lucy barely helps, making the Mertzes do most of the work. When they've finished switching apartments, the trio go to the drugstore for some celebratory ice cream. When they return home, they find that all of the furniture in the two apartments has been switched back to the original layout! Ricky announces that he wanted to surprise Lucy and have the apartments switched without her knowing, but that he guesses the movers didn't have time to do the job today. Little does Ricky know that the movers WERE there and spoiled all of the work that was just done only hours before! Trivia *In her crowded apartment, Lucy has to keep the sugar in the bathroom. *Mrs. Benson thinks that her new son-in-law is a nincompoop. *Currently, Little Ricky's crib is just sitting in the corner of the Ricardos' bedroom. With the Bensons' apartment, Little Ricky gets a private nursery room. They also gain a living room window by taking the Bensons' apartment. Finally figured out how they got a window in the living room! *Lucy's new apartment is 3B, but the number will change in episode #72. *Ethel needed to borrow sugar from Lucy so she could bake a cake. *Funny how the movers not only knew where all the furniture went when they switched the apartments back, but they even knew where to hang the pictures and place the knick-knacks Quotes *Lucy: Look around, Ethel. You wouldn't know there was a baby in this apartment, would you? Ethel: Well, I might get a slight clue from that bundle you're carrying in your arms. *Lucy: Here's your sugar. Ethel: I might be slightly confused because I've only lived in this building 16 years, but isn't the kitchen THAT way? Lucy: Yeah. Ethel: Well, do you always keep the sugar in the bedroom? Lucy: Oh, it wasn't in the bedroom. It was in the bathroom! *Ricky: We can't afford it. Lucy: I know, I know. Those must be the first English words you ever learned. *Ricky I won't switch apartments. Do you understand? Now, what did I say? Lucy: You "wunt swish apar'men's." But why? *Lucy: Kiss me. Ricky: I can't afford it... Lucy: What do you mean you can't afford it?! Ricky: That kiss will cost me $20 a month! *Lucy: Well, you still have Mr. Benson. Mrs. Benson: MEH! *Ethel: There's one member of our little moving firm who I haven't passed on the stairs lately. Lucy: Has Fred goofed off? *Ethel: Well, apparently, one of our busy bees thinks she's the queen! Lucy: Alright, alright. Don't get your stinger out of joint!﻿